I Wanna Be Like That
by NeedsBlueHair
Summary: [ONESHOT]“I can’t beat you, Neji. No matter how much I want to, to prove to you I’m strong, I can’t, because I am not worthy of this title of heiress of this clan.” But what does Neji think of you, Hinata?[NEJIHINA]


**A/N: I know what you're probably thinking… "Another NejiHina fan?" Well I apologize people, but I absolutely love this couple. I have made a previous fan fiction about these two called 'Brush My Hair'. If you have not read it, please read it, I would really appreciate getting some reviews on that story. Well on with this story! This fan fiction idea popped up in my head when I was playing 'Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'. Erm…please do not ask why, because I don't even know. ':D**

**Hinata might be a little OOC because she may swear a few times in this.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto…In my dreams.**

**OMGOMGOMGOMG **

"AGH!" Hinata shouted clutching her stomach and falling to her knees, for her cousin, Neji, had just punched her hard. Earlier that day, Hinata had asked Neji to 'please train with her.' Neji, in having attraction to the Hyuuga heiress, accepted. Hinata had been nervous about asking Neji to train with her. And her question came out all wrong. She had intended to say "Neji-nii, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun had been assigned on missions, will you train with me while they are on their mission?"

Not coming out like "Neji-nii…I…well I…erm…you see, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are on a mission, and I…umm…please train with me!!!"

Neji's response was a blank stare at the heiress with lifeless snow eyes. Hinata's old habit when she was still young was to fiddle with her fingers, now, she was just jumble up her words so it sounded like she was speaking nonsense. "Training…erm…we get strong…help good…train in two and…crap." Neji snickered at her cuteness and nervousness.

"Sure, I'll get something to eat, then I'll meet you outside in the yard." He told her walking off.

That conversation lead to Hinata in her current condition with Neji. "Damn." She mumbled to herself. "I can never beat him. I can't be the heiress of this clan and not be able to beat him. I have to try more." Standing to her feet and wincing at the pain she looked her opponent in the eye and got into her fighting stance. "Bring it on, Neji. I'm not giving up yet!"

Neji sighed. "You look like you're not in any condition to fight, though. Look, you can barely even stand." Neji replied pointing to her while pointing at her quivering knees.

"What are you talking about? I can stand fine!" Shouted the determined Hyuuga girl. Then feeling herself fall backward and get light-headed, she let out a loud "Ah, shit." Her eyes began to close and she began to see double.

"Hinata-sama!" Shouted the brunette Hyuuga. He ran behind Hinata, grabbing her before her body could hit the ground. "Hinata-sama, are you all right?" Neji asked panting. His heart was beating about a million miles an hour when her almost saw Hinata's petite fragile body fall toward the ground. Neji held her the way he would carry his bride and held her close to his chest, where Hinata could hear Neji's heartbeat.

"N-Neji-nii, you beat me, again." Hinata mumbled quietly with a soft smile formed on her lips. "Even after sixteen years. Sixteen years of training hard. Training to reach Fathers standards, to be worthy of an heiress, and to become as strong as you, Neji. I still cannot beat you. Not even once." Her smile did not fade, but her eyes looked like they were filled with sadness.

"Hinata-sama, all you need is lots of training and better knowledge of what your opponents moves would be."

"No, that won't work. I have been trying that my entire life, and it won't work. Well, for me at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't beat you, Neji. No matter how much I want to, to prove to you I'm strong, I can't, because I am not worthy of this title of heiress of this clan." Hinata said, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "But, what else can I do? I'm just a weak little girl. I can't beat the one who is worthy to heir this clan. I can't do anything. Never will I reach Father's standards, never can I beat you, never can I be a good ninja, and never will I be able to prove to you that I'm strong."

"No, that's not…" a sob escaped Hinata's lips followed by few more. Her small hands rubbed against her eyes, and tried to stop her tears from falling.

"Why? Why am I so weak?" Hinata cried, feeling her body get tired. The raven-haired girl rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes while tears flowed down her cheek. "Why can't I be like…you?" With her last word, she fell asleep in his arms.

"H-Hinata-sama…?" He whispered. "You want to be like me…? I've just wanted to be like you. I want the courage to never give up no matter what the hell life throws at me. I want more than just knowing what opponents' weak spots are, or having perfect control of the chakra I have. I want courage. I…admire ya' for your courage Hinata. For your big heart, I want to be just like that. To be courageous." Neji smiled and pushed some strands of hair away form her face. "You're such…a wonderful person in my eyes.

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**

"…Mmnn…" Hinata stirred, opening her eyes slightly. The blinding light from the window hit her sensitive lavender eyes. "Damn light…" She said quietly to herself. She examined the room, and it appeared to be Neji's bedroom. This was the first time in a while she has slept in Neji's room. The only memory she had when she did was when she was fourteen and Neji had dared her to watch 'The Exorcism of Emily Rose' with him. Hinata was too frightened to spend the night alone, so she said to Neji,

"Can I sleep with you?" With an extremely noticeable blush on Neji's cheeks, he looked down at the ground and scratched his temple. "I, um…" Neji stuttered. The raven-haired girl looked down at her fingers and fiddled with them nervously. Until Neji agreed saying "Fine, we can sleep in my bed."

That was probably most of what Hinata could remember about that night. And when she was lying down with Neji, while he had her held to his chest, she could smell his hair. And it kind of smelled like vanilla. Hinata found that cute. Very cute, especially for Neji.

"You're awake!" Shouted a familiar voice. Hinata turned her head to the side finding Neji at the door with what looked like a tray of food. "You seemed to look like you were in discomfort while you sleeping, so I wrapped your ankle in a temporary bandage, so it doesn't move so much." Neji walked closer to the Hyuuga heiress and sat on a chair next to her bed. "Sorry, I kinda Got a little into the fighting and hurt ya' a bit more than I had expected."

"It's okay. I'm fine, really." Hinata replied being as polite as she possibly could. Hinata had been taught to be polite no matter who she was talking to when she was a little girl. Hinata couldn't help but be polite, even when she was in the middle of a battle or in an argument with someone.

"You seemed pretty weak, so to help you get more energy, I brought you some soumen and rice. Ehm…sorry I didn't really get ya' something fancy." Neji said placing the tray in front of Hinata.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Hinata said with a smile plastered across her face. "It smells delicious." Hinata said taking in the scent of her food. "Um, Neji-nii?"

"Hm?"

"Did you cook this yourself?" Hinata asked. A sudden blush took over Neji's face. He scratched his temple and looked towards the ground.

"Well…yeah."

"Neji, I didn't know you could cook!" Hinata exclaimed in a surprised tone. "That's amazing! You're so talented! You're strong _and_ you can cook!"

"Eh…well, I'm not that great at cooking, I can only make simple stuff. And I'm it doesn't taste that great." He said letting a few strands of hair fall in front of his face. The Hyuuga prodigy boy was always a little embarrassed about the fact that he could cook, he never really wanted Hinata to know that.

Of course, he was kind of proud he was considered "a good cook". Well, that is what Gai-sensei had told him when he insisted he, Lee, and Tenten should learn. It _was _a good advantage anyway. Whenever he got hungry, he could just cook himself something to eat.

But, you know, this is really off topic.

"Neji-nii…I'm sorry about getting upset." Hinata said quietly before taking about of her food. Neji cocked his head to the side and smiled watching Hinata eat her food. Right after she swallowed, a large grin spread widely across her face. "Wow! This is delicious!"

"You…you think?" Neji asked surprised. He usually only cooked for himself, and to him it tasted kind of plain, but to hear Hinata say that, made him so happy. "Th-thanks…Hinata-sama."

"You're welcome, Neji-nii."

Neji couldn't resist but smile while watching Hinata eat very well mannered. He couldn't really figure out why it was that this girl he grew up his whole life hating, and tried a few times to kill her, that he grew to actually love her. But not the way a cousin should love his cousin. He loved her, and it hurt.

But he didn't tell her that, of course.

It could've been Valentines Day three years ago when Neji had planned to ask Tenten to be his Valentine, but Lee beat him to it. Neji spent the rest of that day looking sadder than he did depressed. Hinata had asked Neji to tell her what happened, and she'll do what she could to make him feel much better. He explained to her while blushing throughout the whole thing in embarrassment. "I know how you feel," she said. "Naruto-kun turned me down for Sakura-chan." She said. They paused for a while until Hinata spoke up "Neji, will you be my Valentine?"

That could've been it.

"Hey, Neji?" Hinata said placing her chopsticks into her bowl. "I had know idea…you thought I was so strong…" Neji's eyes widened and his face turned almost as red as a cherry.

"You heard what I said?"

"Every word of it."

"Well…Hinata-sama, it's true. I want to be like that. And you are a _very _wonderful person in my eyes." He explained staring at his lap. "I really…really like that about you, Hinata."

The heiress looked over at her cousin, eyes welling tears, and a soft smile on her face. "Funny, I want to be like you. I want to be strong and be a great ninja with incredible strength."

"But what's a good ninja without courage?" Neji explained again. "You're a _terrific _ninja, Hinata. Because you never give up. That's what makes you…a good ninja. But if you wanna be strong, I'll be here to help ya'. I'll help you train as much as you want me too, and I'll get you as strong as you want to be. I promise." Hinata knew that Neji was being truthful, because this whole time, he stared her straight in the eye. Before she knew it, Neji was holding her in his arms with her head near his chest, the same way he'd always embrace her. His arms always wrapped around her head, where he'd stroke her long raven hair, and let her listen to his rushing heartbeat.

"N-Neji…" Hinata was able to smell the vanilla again; it made her feel like she could go to sleep in his arms, it was a relaxing scent.

"I really like you, Hinata. But, like…I like you more than just the way cousins should like each other." The words made Hinata's heart skip a beat and she couldn't hold back her emotions."I'm in love with you."

"Neji-nii!!!" She shouted, pulling him down onto the bed, pushing the tray of food off in the process. He landed with a loud grunt. Hinata crawled on top of him, her knees holding onto his waist where she balanced herself. Blush was overtaking both of their faces, and it was amazing how dangerously close their lips were. They were able to feel each others break tickling their flesh. "I guess that means we feel the same way for each other." Hinata said bringing her lips down onto his. It was nothing to passionate, but something more soft and gentle. The brunette boy widened his eyes at her sudden action, but then began to close them slowly. Neji pushed his head forward forcing his lips harder onto Hinata's. A small noise escaped Hinata's lips as she pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"You know what, Neji-nii?" Hinata whispered while placing a soft peck on Neji's cheek.

"What is it?" He asked stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I want to got train some more."

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**

**Ehehehehehe...tell me, what did you think? Please send me a review and I'll give ya' a slice of cake!!! If you think there is anything for to improve, please tell me, because I want to know!!! Thank you for reading and I hope it was enjoyable! **

**The time to review is...NOW!!!!**


End file.
